guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sephis Axe
Just got a Sephis axe (req 12) in the crystal overlook. Weird chest spawn too... it came up in the small cementary near the lvl 10 undead that spawn. i once got a sephis axe with 7-14 that was long before factions, did others get simular too? I once got a Max Damage Sephis Axe while farming in Gates of Kyrta among the undead in the beginning where there is a mob of them. Wasn't good though. I found a max damage one in the Crystal Desert, farming Hydras. Xaque 00:24, 17 August 2006 (CDT) Found Max Gold Sephis Axe req13 +19% vs hexed from a Hell's Precipice chest on Friday, September 1, 2006. Found Sephis Axe from a monster drop in Hell's Precipice Mission. Either from Titans or Portal Wraiths. LucyLythia 10th Aug 2007 Got a gold Sephis Axe as a drop from a chest at Thunderhead Keep. Must be very rare there becasue I did the mission about 200 times as a hire monk in 2006. FoW They also drop in FoW chests. Cross-campaign drops I think the campaign placement of sephis axes should be changed because I've had some drop in elona in the sulforous wastes. Marsc 16:21, 13 December 2006 (CST) :found one in a chest in there too. no reason to change as it is dropped by undeads, and awakened ARE undead Jaimes Laig Romarto 16:35, 9 January 2007 (CST) Kilroy Stonekin I have gotten several sephis axes from the Kilroy reward chests. Only one of them was somewhat good, Req.10, 14% in a stance, max dmg chests that dont need a key to be opened can drop any skin Jaimes Laig Romarto 09:17, 11 February 2007 (CST) Nightfall location I'm wondering why the article says that it is dropped by itself. I don't understand this. -- numma_cway 18:52, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :Strange indeed. 132.203.83.38 19:14, 24 March 2007 (CDT) fixed — Skuld 19:49, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Hard mode changes Because this weapon skin was hard to find as a high level axe in places like Kryta, it's prices were pretty steep. However, because of hard mode, undead now drop high level Sephis axes. The article should mention this to let players know that it is now available as a high level weapon in kryta, and that the prices will most likely deflate, and to be cautious of being scammed.--Knux 04:24, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :Yes, It wasn't a rare skin to begin with anyway. It drops like crazy from any undead, in Tyria as in Elona. Max dmg Sephis Axes are easy to attain with Hard Mode around. Blaze 16:57, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Largest Axe in the game I think that honor actually falls to the Tribal Axe. --50x19px user:Zerris 16:36, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Are you sure? What about Mallyx's Reaver? It may not be as long but the blade is huge... (T/ ) 17:38, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :Might wanna qualify that rare bit. Only Max Sephis Axes are Rare. --50x19px user:Zerris 17:35, 26 April 2007 (CDT) i think the sephis axe may have lost its title to a few of the new GW:EN axes. speaking of: Pyroclastic Axe, Greater Summit Axe, Greater Jagged Reaver, or Destroyer Axe. i havent compared side by side but the pyroclastic axes are massive. Elona drop locations I've had two sephis axes drop in the Jokonur Diggings mission yesterday, in normal mode. Not max damage of course, but still. Has anyone else had this? Haxor 17:36, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :Sure. They are Undead after all, so... (T/ ) 17:37, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, but unlike other locations, Istan isn't specifically mentioned. Hence my question. Haxor 22:05, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Heart of the Shiverpeaks I got one sephis axe (q.10) 20/19 and with the salvaging insignia in the chest of the heart of the shiverpeaks while helping a clanmate getting to the Central Transfer Chamber. I got no proof, i just have the axe. Please add it to the list, I'm not good at editing. Temple of the Damned Just got a max damage purple sephis axe from Murakai's dungeon. Can provide screenie on request.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:03, 15 November 2007 (UTC) I got a max inscribeable version, q10 from a crypt monster (dunno whether it was banshee or slasher) :Sephis axes drop from undead. Temple of the Damned is filled with undead. Do the maths --Blue.rellik 06:31, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Skeletal Hound Add them to the dropper list, they dropped me one while i was doing Finding the Bloodstone. Rragar's Menagerie Added the dungeon Rragar's Menagerie to the list where you can obtain this weapon. Not sure if it was a charr or one of those fleshreavers that dropped it but i picked it up there after fighting a mob of those.--85.226.179.242 18:03, 11 March 2008 (UTC)